I'm With You
by sidlelove
Summary: Song fic...Catherine finally breaks down...what happens when she gets drunk and severely depressed? Angst...not a happy story...C/S


**I'm With you**

**This is a song fic based on Catherine actually, a sad one. The song is I'm With You by Avril Lavigne, i always loved this song. This is my first official song fic although i had some here and there in some other stories of mine, but this is like the OFFICIAL one, hehe. So reviews are really appreciated, although its not a happy story :(  
**

**Disclaimer: CSI character's are not mine, they are of CBS and all those guys...ENJOY.**

_

* * *

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

I'm surrounded by the darkness and silence of my room. No one can find me here.

I can't get her face out of my head. Why am I even thinking about her? She is nothing to me.

Is she thinking of me? Is she missing me? Of course not, she never looked at me that way ever. She is with him now, I'm sure of it. I am alone, all alone, as I have been all my life.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I miss her too much. I need to see her. I want to feel her next to me. I need to get out of this room. Swaying and hitting on every wall of the house, I'm finally out of the door. It's cold and all I'm wearing is a short and a sleeveless vest.

I start my car and drive off, looking for my life. The love of my life. I want to be with her. Although she is not with me I'm with her, I am always with her.

Why? Why am I dead inside without her with me? How did everything end up like this?

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone _

After driving all over the place, now I'm pulling up her drive way. The lights are still on in her place. She must be up. What if she is with him? What will I say?

But I want to se her, just once and I will leave. I slammed the door of my car and sway my way to her door. I could hear the sound of her stereo, she was playing Regina Skeptor. I love her, I love her so much.

Without any notice, I felt myself being pulled down by gravity. And with one thud, I hit the ground.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I open my eyes. I can see a blurry face. Who is that? Those eyes, that smell, that smile and that hair. Can it be?

"Sweety?" Her beautiful voice ring through my ears. It feels like I am in heaven."Are you alright?"

I sit up, and the whole room spinned around. Her hands touched my bare shoulders making me shiver with her touch. The next thing I knew was her arms wrapped around my body, rubbing my her hands on my back. I held her tightly, my lips touching her neck.

"Hmmmm…" She moaned with the touch of my lips on her skin.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea_

Did I hear it? Was I imagining it? I can't be imagining her hands under my vest can I? Am I dreaming? Am I hallucinating? What is wrong with me?

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Her hands let go of me, she cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"Do you need to talk?" Her voice was soothing, and calming.

I nodded softly, and pouted my lips. She handed me a glass of water, which I drank up in one gulp. I feel cold, I hug myself. She takes a blanket and wrap it around my body.

I take her hand and squeezed it tightly. I love her, I love the feeling.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

I open my mouth to talk. But nothing comes out. What should I say to her?

"Cath, What's going on?" Both her hands squeezed mine tightly. Suddenly, a voice behind her talked to me.

"Is something wrong with Lindsey?" His eyes met mine. I knew tears rolled down my cheek seeing him kneeling down next to her, with her other hand in his. He was wearing an unbuttoned shirt and a boxer, I didn't have to be a CSI to know what they were doing before I barged in.

I took my hand from hers and stood up. "Nothing, I'm fine."

Without waiting to hear their arguments of not wanting to let me go alone, I slammed the door behind me and ran to my car. I slammed my head on the steering wheel hard and started crying loudly. Before turning on the engine, I looked one more time over at her home. I saw her standing in front of her door, her brown eyes filled with concern.

I gave her wet smile before waving her goodbye.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you..._

"You may not be with me, But I'm always with you." I whispered it to myself while driving into the cold night at a speed of 160.

Next thing I knew, my head was resting on my steering wheel, blood gushing out of my forehead.

"I love you Sara. Take care of my baby when I'm gone."

* * *

**Did i do a good job? let me no**


End file.
